


The Morning After

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Your relationship with Thor has moved from friendship to something more
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader
Kudos: 69





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble to get me back in the writing habit

You'd never realised just how life could change so quickly. All it took was a few too many drinks and one slow dance for you both to admit to long-hidden feelings of attraction, and months of friendship had become something else. Something new, something exciting and scary and perfect. 

You woke on top of Thor, legs tangled together, arms cradling you to a broad chest with your face nestled against his shoulder. Opening one eye, you caught sight of him - your new lover. He was breathtaking, the pale morning light filtering through the blinds giving his skin an ethereal glow, beautiful face framed by tousled golden hair spread on the pillow. Truly a god amongst men. Snuggling closer, you resisted the urge to cover him with kisses, basking in the warmth of his skin and the slow rise and fall of his chest under you.

Eventually though, a nagging thirst couldn’t be ignored any longer. Reluctantly shifting position, you turned your head towards the bedside table, sighing when you saw the water bottle there was empty. With some difficulty you shuffled towards the edge of the bed, trying not to disturb him as you wiggled free of his embrace and wincing slightly with every movement. The events of last night had left their mark. You might have lost count of how many times he’d taken you but your body had clearly been keeping score, each twinge stirring a different memory.

The sting of chafed skin on your inner thighs was a reminder of rough stubble prickling against the delicate skin, darkening eyes staring up from between your legs with barely a sliver of cool blue left, watching as you fell apart against his insistent mouth. The ache of strained muscles from legs spread wide, straddling him as fingers dug into your flesh to pull you up and down on his thick length. Another sharp stab of pain, this time from your hip, brought to mind the intimacy of lying breathless and trembling against his chest whilst he leant back on the headboard. Endless pleasure with his leaking cock twitching deep inside you, your walls fluttering around him whilst he whispered words of adoration. His wicked mouth sucking and nipping along your neck as he coaxed release after release from you.

Smiling at each impure memory, you sat up and swung your legs out of bed but before you could escape a strong arm wrapped round your waist to drag you back down onto the mattress. Soft lips left open-mouthed kisses on your shoulder as your back was pulled flush to his chest.

His voice was low, rough with sleep. “Stay with me.”

“Morning, sleepy head.” Although the feel of his body against yours was heavenly, right now you desired water more than him. “Let me up, I need a drink. For some reason, my throat feels like I’ve been screaming half the night.” Glancing over your shoulder at him, you raised a questioning eyebrow. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“I have no idea what you mean, my love.” The innocent smile on his face was at odds with the sinful motion of his hands as they began to lazily explore your body again. “I do recall you making some delightful noises, though. If you stay in bed, perhaps we can figure out what exactly was making you scream so loud.”

You snorted and pulled away, swatting his eager hands off you. “Mmm hmm, I think you have a pretty good idea.” Ignoring his playful protests, you rose to your feet gingerly and walked across the room to get a drink.

Shifting slightly to get a better view, he sat up with his hands behind his head to admire your body. Seeing your soft skin decorated with the marks left by his lovemaking was enough to set the fires of passion burning once more. “You are glorious. It’s beyond me how I could have resisted such temptation for so long.”

“You and your Asgardian libido, you’re insatiable! How are you still horny?”

“Can you blame me when I have such heavenly beauty in front of me? My desire for you has no limits.” He shuffled further up on the pillows, deliberately letting the covers slide lower until they revealed his growing erection. “Come back to bed and I’ll show you.”

Tempting, so very, very tempting. Oh, this man had ruined you for anyone else. Another protest from your sated body was the only reason you didn’t pounce on him. “Cool your jets, sex god. After last night, I need some time to recover or I won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Grinning, he threw the sheets back and surged towards you, enveloping you in his arms and making you squeal as he nuzzled at your throat. “You will have little need to walk if you return to bed.”

“I’m not getting back in that bed right now, no matter how seductive you are.” You closed your eyes to savour the feel of his lips on you, his naked skin pressed to yours enough to make the flames of desire rise again despite everything. He was irresistible. “But I could definitely use a long, hot shower - with company.”

Smiling broadly, he scooped you up in his arms with ease. “I’m sure I can help you with that.”


End file.
